A Sea Of Coal
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: Ebony Hawthorne is reaped into the 73rd Games, changing her life forever. Surviving her games will be the hardest thing she's ever done, but surviving a forbidden love will come a close second. Eventual Finnick/OC, Slightly AU.


Even after a life time of sleeping on that bed, you never get used to it. Lumps that used to be a matress digging in your back whenever you move even a little bit and still feeling the hard wood of the bed frame. I can't complain though, I willingly gave up a knitted blanket my friend gifted me with to Posy, I'd rather her be warmer than me.

Today although is a day that no one looks foward to, the possibility of yourself, friends or family getting picked to fight for their lives is a thought that turns everyones stomach.

Luckily, my sister posy and my brother Vick are not yet old enough to be reaped. Although the same can't be said for my other brothers Gale and Vick. Vick only has his name in once, while Gale has his in 47 times due to tesserae. I once took out tesserae and Gale was so angry he didn't talk to me for days, he soon forgave me once I promised I would never do it again. It makes me sad to think Gale carries this whole family, I do my bit by once in a while helping him hunt and gathering berries for us all to eat but the fact he trys to protect us all by putting himself in imminent danger makes me proud, yet angry with big brother.

"Eb...eb? Are you awake?" I turn my head towards Posy, lying in her bed only a few inches from my own.

"Yes, I have been for a while now. Are you okay?"

She moves her head in a small nod, but a little sniffle escapes her nose. Furrowing my brows in concern I move over the little gap from my bed to hers, wrapping my arms around her frame.

"Whats wrong Pose?"

"I'm scared" She replies, more sniffles escaping.

"Why are you scared, you're not in the reaping?"

"Because you and Gale, Gale has his name in lots, I heard him saying and you took out tess-tess-"

"Tesserae"

"Tesserae before which means you have your name in loads as well"

My heart clenches painfully at Posys words, her innocence reminds me of how I used to be.

"Don't worry yourself, me and Gale will be safe Pose, okay? And even if, IF we get reaped, Gale can hunt can't he? He's clever, much smarter than those careers"

"What about you?"

"I'll survive" I say, putting a brave smile on my face, Posy buys it.

I hear a shuffle out side which I quickly realise as Gale, most likely going out for his hunt with Katniss.

"Go back to sleep okay? I'll be back later" Posy nods and I kiss her on the forehead, then quickly throwing on yesterdays clothes, not bothering to wash as that will be saved for later.

"Gale!" I hiss, he is halfway out the door before he turns around and flashes me a quick smile.

"Ebony"

"Were you going to leave without me?" I ask, rushing towards him and grabbing my worn out boots from behind his feet.

"I thought you might want you...you know stay with Pose since its reaping day?"

A scowl crosses my face as I exit the house before him, trying to be as quiet as I can due to the rest of my family being asleep.

"I can handle it Gale, I'm not a child anymore. You know I want to be helpful, even if I'm not as good as you and Katniss"

"I wasn't saying you could handle it Eb and don't doubt your abilities, you could tell a poisonous berry from a blackberry in a second and you handle knives as easily as breathing" He replies, jogging to catch up with me, throwing his game bag over his shoulder.

With my voice laced with sarcasm I say "I'd be great in the games" Gale obvious doesn't appreciate my sarcasm as he sends me a dark look. We walk in mostly silence until we reach the fence, checking to see that it was still off before we both hopped under.

"Ah, freedom!" I exclaim, stretching my arms wide and twirling into a circle, bashing into Gale who is retrieving our weapons from a hollow tree.

"Do you mind?" He says, although a chuckle escapes his mouth. I compose myself and accept my knifes from his hands, sticking them through the loops in my trousers.

"Is my bag in there?" Gale rummages for a few more minutes and passes it me.

All joking aside I let Gale get on with his hunting while I go searching.

I find mostly the usual, a few poisonous that I avoid, strawberries which I pick for the Mayors daughter Madge and a few edible plants and herbs that can be used in cooking.

I put all this stuff into my bag that rests over my shoulder and start to head back to where Gale said we were meeting Katniss. A rabbit intercepts my path practically beckoning me, I would be stupid to let a potential meal escape my eyes. As quick as a I possibly can I pull out one of my knives and launch it at the rabbit before it registers what has happened, it hits it right between the ears, killing it instantly. The knowledge that it died without suffering covers my guilt, as I truly hate doing this, even though it is necessary.

I take back my knife wiping the blood on my trousers and stick it back in its place, then get on my way towards Gale and Katniss.

* * *

><p>I see them both standing in a clearing in between a circle of trees, Katniss poised with her bow and arrow while Gale was grasping onto the bag half full of game.<p>

I wait until Katniss releases her arrow before throwing my rabbit towards Gale.

"Right between the ears, good shot Eb"

I blush and walk towards him, wiping my blooded hands on my stained trousers.

"Not as good as Katniss though"

The girl mentioned shoots me a look even though she returns with a squirrel with its eye pierced.

"I think we're done here now, we should sell these off and get ready" Katniss says, taking my little bag of berries away from me.

"Me and Gale will do the rounds this time Eb, you did it last week"

I was going to protest, but I could never win an argument against both Katniss and Gale.

"Fine. Good luck Katniss, I'll see you there. See you later Gale"

They both wish me goodbye, accepting my knives off me to put away when they leave.

* * *

><p>"Ebony Hawthorne"<p>

Silence. That is all that can be heard, not even the sound of my heart cracking into tiny pieces can be picked up.

"Ebony Hawthorne? Please come up to the stage."

I can't. Why would I willingly send myself to my death? Although this isn't the case as two Peacekeepers forfefully grab my arms and drag me past Katniss towards the stage.

"Ebony! Eb!"

I barely have the strength to register that its Gale shouting my name, the haze inside my head is too much for me to shout back or resist against the peacekeepers.

I'm soon on the stage, with tears that I hadn't even noticed running down my face.

I see my Mom, not even attempting to hold her tears as she clings to my sister Posy, who hasn't realised what is happening.

Katniss looks like she is going to collapse any minute where as Gale is fighting against peacekeepers who eventually calm him.

Everything drops back to silence as Effie announces the male Tribute.

"Daniel Lastro"

A young boy, who is obviously experiencing his first reaping walks up to the stage. The cries of his family also echoing around the town square. His fear is clear to see, the shaking of his shoulders and the tears evidently running down his face.

How can I kill a child?

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So here is my first ever Hunger Game fic! I apologise for any little mistakes or things I have missed, it's been forever since I last read the book. But some things will be slightly different but not by much.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think of it as I would like to know how to improve or what to add to make it better.**

**Please review, favourite and follow, it means a lot!**

**Thank you and enjoy :)**


End file.
